


looking into the wrong things

by tigermochaeyu



Series: What is Love? [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: nayeon has the biggest crush on their bully and momo has the biggest crush on nayeon





	looking into the wrong things

**Author's Note:**

> I WANNA KNOW KNOW KNOW KNOW WHAT IS LOVE? 
> 
> I POWER WROTE THIS IN AN HOUR AND DIDNT PROOFREAD GO TEAM
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu to SCREAM ABOUT THE GAY WITH ME

Momo could see the way her best friend looked at Sana. It wasn’t like she was trying to hide her blatant affection for the head bitch in charge, but a few things about the whole situation made Momo feel uneasy about Nayeon’s misplaced affections.

Firstly, Nayeon constantly puts herself down because of the other girl, constantly thinking she isn’t pretty enough for someone like Sana. Secondly, Sana, Mina, and Jihyo constantly bully her and Nayeon, leading to Momo quite literally flinching ever morning when they have to walk by the group of girls that run the school.

And lastly?

Well, Momo likes Nayeon.

Momo would absolutely never tell her best friend, of course, but she finds it a bit unfair, the position the universe has put her in. Not only is she the loser nerd of the school who is constantly bullied by the other pretty girls, but her best friend, the girl who’s side she’s been by no matter the circumstance, no matter her appearance, doesn’t even notice her either.

The worst part of it all is she’s sure that Sana likes Nayeon back. She catches them exchanging the smallest of glances that aren’t filled with malice from behind Nayeon’s locker door, tries to ignore it for her own sake. Mainly so she doesn’t get shoved into her own locker again, but mostly to save her doomed heart.

“I’m fixing this tomorrow,” Nayeon tells her one day at their locker. “I’m gonna change and make sure no one hurts us again.”

She leaves out ‘and get Sana to notice me’, but Momo knows she’s thinking it when her eyes train onto the popular girl’s head.

Momo doesn’t really know what to expect the next day when she gets to school and Nayeon isn’t waiting for her. She’s terrified to walk to her locker alone because she’s always been a compliant target, doing whatever is forced of her just to get through it as quickly as possible. She expects maybe an outfit change, maybe some contacts-

She doesn’t expect to see Nayeon and lose her breath at how beautiful she looks.

Nayeon’s straight hair is flowing almost magically down her back, glasses long gone and face covered with a light layer of makeup that brings out every amazing feature of her face. Momo internally frowns when she notices that Nayeon’s freckles are hidden by the foundation, but she’s too busy gaping for the frown to reach her face.

Nayeon waves at her, smile bright and confident, and Momo feels like the stupidest person in the world when she absentmindedly waves back.

She catches Sana’s expression over Nayeon’s shoulder as her best friend waves to her, can see the way Sana’s usually carefree expression drops in complete disbelief and Momo’s heart breaks just a little bit. Nayeon got what she wanted; Sana has noticed her, and Momo is about to be left in the dust.

Tears in her eyes, she shuts her locker and walks the other way, not turning around to see all the other students gawking at Nayeon’s new looks. They’re hypocrites, she thinks, because they didn’t notice how beautiful she is until she decided to fit society’s standards, and now Momo is the only nerd left for people to pick on.

She bursts into the girl’s bathroom, intent on locking the door and crying alone about her hopeless crush on her best friend when a hand catches her shoulder. She turns abruptly, and when she sees that Sana has followed her into the bathroom, where she’s absolutely alone, she begins to panic like a cornered animal.

“W-what do you want?” Momo stutters, because between her anxiety and the tears threatening to spill form her eyes, Momo can barely manage to actually speak.

Sana just stares at her for a brief moment, but Momo can see the stark difference in their usual confrontations because Sana’s eyes are.. soft. Worried, even.

“Are you okay?” She asks, voice in a tender tone that’s never been directed at her before. Momo wants to believe it’s a trick, because why would Sana care about her, but the tears are starting to fall and she can’t really keep herself together anymore.

So she opens her mouth before she can think and-

“S-shouldn’t you be chasing after N-Nayeon like everyone else?”

-she immediately regrets it.

Sana at least has the decency to look hurt and confused, and Momo shakes her head aggressively. “She’s pretty now. Doesn’t that mean you can have her all for yourself since she isn’t a nerd anymore?”

“Momo, I-“ Sana tries, but Momo scoffs before she can finish.

“So y-you actually know my name? At this point I would’ve thought you only knew me by the terrible insults you’ve been calling me.”

“Momo I.. I’m so sorry,” Sana nearly whispers, and Momo finally notices just how hurt Sana actually looks. The older Japanese girl softens slightly, stopping her barrage of words to let the other girl speak. “I’m an idiot that started picking on you as a bet and then everyone just expected me to continue since I’m just head bitch to them and I’ve wanted nothing but to apologize to you for months.”

Momo let’s herself be surprised for a moment, letting Sana’s words sink into her brain before wondering if this is all just a big trick and she’s going to shove her into a toilet or something.

“How do I know you’re not l-lying?” Momo asks, voice much more vulnerable than intended, and she can’t help but flinch when Sana takes a step towards her.

“I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” Sana says quietly, stepping closer and closer until they’re mere inches apart. Momo doesn’t know what to do because half of her is terrified and the other half is curious as to what the hell Sana is doing when the other girl’s hand cups her cheek.

“I promise I’m not going to hurt you anymore,” Sana whispers, and Momo can barely register that Sana is leaning closer until her lips are pressed against her own.

Momo’s immediate thought is wow, because this is her first kiss and Sana’s lips are so soft and she can’t help herself as she kisses back. It’s slow, Sana being nice and not pressuring her into more, until Momo remembers that she came into the bathroom to cry because she’s alone.

Because of Nayeon.

“W-wait,” Momo shoves Sana back, startling the other girl. “I thought.. don’t you like Nayeon? I see you guys looking at each other and I-I saw your face when she walked in and-“

“If you were paying more attention, you would notice I’m always looking at you,” Sana says quietly. “And I can’t control my facial expressions when I’m jealous.”

“Jealous? Jealous of wha-“ Momo cuts herself off, remembering that Sana’s face only looked so shocked when Nayeon has waved at Momo.

“And if you were paying even more attention, you would notice that Nayeon is always looking at Mina,” Sana starts again. “But I assume your feelings have clouded your judgement too, then.”

“H-How did you-“ Momo tries to ask, because she’s fairly sure she’s never been obvious about her feelings for Nayeon but here is Sana, knowing everything.

“I pay attention,” Sana says sadly, shrugging nonchalantly but the look in her eyes is anything but. Momo feels terrible for reading everything wrong, but that doesn’t change how she feels about the girl in front of her.

“I still don’t trust you,” Momo says matter-of-factly, watching Sana’s face fall more as she nods. “But, I.. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let you try to earn that.”

Sana’s eyes light up like the sun and Momo can’t help but notice for the first time just how pretty Sana is. Not that she’s superficial like that, but she’s just.. really pretty. Kind of like Nayeon.

Nayeon.

“I.. I-I still have feelings for my best friend,” Momo states with a nervous stutter, but Sana just nods understandingly.

“I don’t expect them to just disappear because I said I like you,” Sana says and Momo can’t believe she’s actually thankful for her bully right now. “But, if you give me a chance, maybe I could try to earn your heart as well as your trust.”

Momo thinks on it. She knows Nayeon has the whole school under her thumb now, and if Sana is right about her feelings for Mina, then Nayeon will most certainly get what she wants. Seeing as she doesn’t want to lose her best friend, she figures trying to relocate those feelings wouldn’t hurt.

“I-I wouldn’t want to hurt you, if these feelings don’t go away,” Momo states because the last thing she ever wants to do is hurt anyone.

“I’m willing to take that risk,” Sana shrugs.

“Then start with earning my trust,” Momo replies confidently, actually confident for the first time in her life, and Sana’s smile returns at her words. The younger girl offers Momo her hand, and hesitantly Momo takes it, letting Sana walk her out of the bathroom hand in hand.

-

“Why haven’t you tried to make me look pretty like you yet?” Momo asks a few weeks later, head laying in Sana’s lap as the younger girl plays with her short hair.

“I’ve always thought you were pretty, you don’t need a makeover to get my attention,” Sana shrugs, and Momo can’t stop the blush that covers her face as she smiles into her hand. Sana leans down to press a kiss to Momo’s forehead, and the older girl shakes her head as she points to her puckered lips.

“Are you sure?” Sana asks, because they haven’t done anything romantic since the day that Sana has confessed her feelings. Since that day, Momo has learned that her feelings for Sana are real and legitimate, and has allowed herself to trust in those feelings.

(Nayeon had also told her that her and Sana were the cutest couple she’s ever seen, Mina nodding fervently underneath Nayeon’s arm, and Momo blushed at the idea of her and Sana being a couple.)

So Momo nods, and Sana smiles as she presses her lips against the older girl’s, and Momo thinks she finally knows what love is.


End file.
